


49 Lives

by Novicecomics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 49 lives, Everything is not so secretly star themed, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Lives, Pirate AU, Probably bookmark or something since this will be updated, Shepard AU, Stardust - Freeform, many lives, ongoing, please comment, probably characters deaths, we are made of star stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: Our star crossed lovers find themselves born time and again only to fall in love over and over.This work has been abandoned.





	1. Prelude

In our society more than 70% of all people believe in soulmates. Someone out there in the vast world who was made with the all the right edges and curves to fit one's own life. A missing puzzle piece who completes one's self. A person who shares the values and humor as the one they were destined to be with. 

By what are a couple compelled by? Is it the red string of fate that ties their lives together in an unforeseen spider web of love and romance? Is it just boundless luck that two beings raised in vastly different settings come to find another and rely on the support of another growing into a lasting bond that they eventually call love? Is it the complex destiny that the universe has set into play ever since the first second of the big bang when the whole of space, matter, and life was created?

The theory we'll explore is the later. At the time of creation when matter was created and hydrogen came into being, atoms found each other and stars were born. Over the trillions of years the same molecules, energy, and elements were formed and used in stars before going super nova and lighting the sky up like a billion fire works dotting the night sky. From these bangs more elements were created and used to make people. People with their own thoughts, dreams, and experiences. People created from the atoms that were separated from the explosion and deaths of countless stars. These atoms fight to find those they used to be paired with. Those that they spent trillions of years with in the same star. 

This is the force that pulls humans together to find their soulmates.


	2. We Are Made of Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of an everlasting promise

"For Small Creatures Such as We the Vastness is Only Bearable Through Love" - Carl Sagan

Yuri Katsuki sat on an old tree stump far off on a large hill near his house. The warm orange glow from the fire place lit up the windows of the small shack behind him. It was nearly unnoticeable in the clear night. The boy leaned back and craned his neck so his deep brown eyes looked far up into the sparkling sky. His robes blew gently in the summer night. A soft warmth surrounded him while he watched the twinkling sky. 

Small dots of red, yellow, blue, and white covered the navy blue blanket. His eyes relaxed as they followed the winding path of stars around the heavens. Thousands of thoughts ran through the boy's head as he stared up at the sky. How vast was the sky? How large is the world? Would little Yuri ever know anything other than the hill sides, his sheep, and the far away town in which he sold his animals and wool?

A breeze tickled his nose enough to force a sneeze out of him. He leaned forward and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his robe. The cotton wood was in season. Allergies would be bad this year.

"Hello?" Shouted a strange voice from the nearby forest. "Is there someone out here?"

"Uh, hello!" Yuri stood up and looked into the woods near the edge of his property. Surely no one could be out here. There wasn't a town for miles. 

The bushes nearby shook and Yuri couldn't help but tense up. A pale hand ventured into his robes and grabbed a knife he kept for the off chance of facing a wolf. A tall figure emerged from the woods and stopped to look around. The boy couldn't make too much of it out since it was barely a shadow against the dark forest. 

"Who are you?" Yuri asked cautiously. 

"A traveler of sorts." The figure started to advance towards Yuri. The boy tried to hold his ground, but freaked out as the traveler kept walking towards him. 

"St-stay back!" He shouted. The traveler shrugged off the instructions and kept walking anyway. This made Katsuki nervous, and nervousness lead to shaking. He tried to hold out the knife to show he meant business. Instead, he fell backwards off the stump he was standing on and shrieked out, "Please don't take my animals! They're all I have!"

The traveler stopped in front of the now disarmed boy and leaned over him. "Not many visitors out here?" The man asked. His face lit up in a kind smile. Yuri laid in awe of the traveler. He had the stars in his soft blue eyes and precious sliver for hair. His eyes grew large as a dumbfounded look crossed his face. Looking up at him was almost as breathtaking as the heavens. 

The tall man offered a hand to help Yuri up. The small boy took it and to his surprise was lifted up as easily as picking up an empty bag of feed. This traveler had to be dangerous if he was that strong. 

"I'm Viktor. I was traveling around these hills and didn't find my way out when the sunset." The tall man helped brush the dirt off of Yuri's robes. 

"If you don't try to kill me, you can stay with me for the night." Yuri offered. He nodded his head towards the small house in the distance. The warm glow was dimming in the house, but it was still fairly visible.

"That would be fantastic!" The taller man beamed. 

Yuri picked his knife up from the ground and put it away. "I'll make some food for you. I bet you're starved after a hike like that." 

 

"Its delicious!" The traveler was sloppily digging into the food presented to him. Yuri laughed and joined him at his small wooden table. 

"Its nothing, really." He smiled and started on his own plate. It really was nothing. Just a slice of some old bread from the market, home made butter, and a stew." 

"I've been living off of berries and whatever I could catch for such a long time. A real meal is such a treat!" The man had consumed everything on his plate and even licked it clean. Yuri couldn't help but smile. That was the first time someone enjoyed his cooking. 

He pushed his own plate towards the man. "Here. I haven't the appetite." 

"Thank you!" Viktor dug into the new plate, but slowed down a bit this time. 

"So you're a traveler?" The man nodded his head as he tore into the bread slice. "Where are you heading?"

"No clue. I don't look for destinations. Just like to travel." 

Yuri couldn't help but watch this man in amazement. How much more of the sky had this man seen? How far has he come already? Before he could even think of asking more questions the other man had finished his meal. 

"Do you have a bath here?" He asked while picking bread crumbs off his face. 

 

Yuri sat on the floor next to a gently burning fire under a large tub of water. "All set." He said as he leaned against the wall. Sweat covered his brow after all the effort it took to draw and warm the bath. "Give me a second. I'll get out of your way soon." 

The traveler didn't seem to bother with waiting. He had already stripped his robes off and dropped the dirty clothes to the floor. "Why bother? You look like you could use a soak too." Viktor tested the water with his hand and deemed it perfect. He settled into the warm liquid and rested against the side of the tub. "This feels fantastic." He smiled and closed his eyes. 

Yuri couldn't help but stare at the man. He showed no shame, but still seemed like a virtuous angel. The boy stared longer. That's it. He must be an angel with that silver spun hair and the stars in his eyes. "Made of stardust." Yuri whispered to himself as he stared at his guest. 

Viktor opened his eyes and noticed the boy staring at him. He smiled and splashed a bit of water on him. "Come into the water. I'll wash your back."

Yuri could feel his face light up as red as the burning wood. He stood up and clumsy hands tried to undo his robe. He could feel the embarrassment in his actions. It was made far worse by the unwavering stare of the traveler. "Can you not look at me while I undress?" He asked. 

"Sorry. You just catch my interest." He shrugged and leaned against the tub with his eyes closed once again. "Would you prefer I keep my eyes shut the whole time I'm here?"

"Ah no! I just, I've never undressed in front of someone before." His robes joined the traveler's on the floor. Yuri climbed into the tub and tried to situate himself so as not to show too much of his bare skin to the other man. "You can open them if you want." 

As if on command, Viktor opened his soft blue eyes and took in the sight of the shy man in the tub with him. "See, not that bad. It's not like you have something I don't." Viktor did the unthinkable and spread his legs wide open to emphasize his point.

Yuri got an eye full before he could look away in time. "You didn't have to do that!" He shouted as he tried to focus on the wall. 

"There's no shame in it. How come you are wound so tight?" Viktor shifted in the tub and ran his hands underneath the boy's chin. Their eyes met as he searched for the answer. 

"I don't socialize much. Not with humans at least." Yuri shifted his gaze again. Those piercing blue eyes were too much. It was as if they could peer into his soul. "Sheep are so much easier to talk to."

"Why is that?"

"My parents died while I was still fairly young. I mean I was already 15, but it was still so sudden. My sister was married out long before then and I haven't heard from her since. So it was just me left to take care of the house, the hill, and our animals. It's been like this for eight years now. I only talk to other people when I go to market." Yuri dragged his legs closer to him and rested his head on them. A sadness resided in his face. "This is the only life I've ever known. Its all I'm good for."

"If you'll ever want to be anything else, you'll have to work on your people skills. You can practice on me. Consider it payment for the food and bath." Viktor smiled at the boy. It was all he could offer but that smile had already lightened the dark void in Yuri's life. 

 

"Can you tell me what its like?" Yuri asked as he pulled the bed sheet up. His wet hair rested on the fluffy pillow and his dark brown eyes felt heavy. "Traveling around." He clarified.

Viktor laid on his side with the sheet loosely covering his stomach and crotch. He hummed for a bit as he sleepily regarded the question. Yuri could feel the hot air from the man's hum wrap around his own skin. They were only inches apart but it felt like they led lives that differed vastly. "The feeling of freedom is more than you could imagine. There's something fantastic knowing you don't have to see the same people and the same faces and work the same job for all your life."

"That sounds like a dream." Yuri all but purred in his sleepy state. 

"The world becomes everything to you. The birds sing songs for you. The river flows just to greet you and feel your touch as your hands dip into the cold rushing water. The flowers bloom to impress you and entice you to sit and rest."

Yuri let out a soft snore as he slept. Just a few words were enough to fill his dreams with the unthinkable. 

 

The two men stood in the field. The day was already half gone. The hillside was dotted with grazing sheep. Yuri had grabbed a bucket while the traveler insisted on chopping wood. "Have you ever milked a cow before?" Yuri asked when he passed by the laboring traveler. 

"No, is it hard?" Viktor put the ax down and followed Yuri, already interested. 

"Lila here is sweet as can be. Milking her is easy." Yuri walked over to the grazing cow and patted her. She gave a friendly whip of her tail and continued to munch on the grass. The little herder sat down and placed the bucket under Lila. He started to milk her while the traveler watched. "She needs to be milked often. She gets upset if you go too long without doing it."

"Does it hurt?" Viktor asked as he watched Yuri's skilled hands.

"Only if you're too rough. Just be nice with her. She'll let you know if you need to slow down or loosen up." Yuri stood up and swung his hand, guesting the traveler to try. Viktor sat down and started to follow Yuri's movements. Lila fidgeted a bit, causing Viktor to loosen his grip. After a few tries he got the hang of it. 

"Wow." He said in awe. 

"I know, she's a sweetie! That's enough for today." Yuri helped the traveler up and took the bucket as well. The two made their way back to the house. "You did great. I think Lila already took a liking to you." Yuri smiled and looked around at all the animals around the hill. "You seem to have that affect." 

Viktor was looking at his hands with stars in his eyes. A bit of stray milk lingered on his sore skin. "She let me milk her." He said in a state of amazement. "Yuri! Can I milk her again?" He nearly yelled in giddy excitement. 

"You'll have to wait a few hours. I don't know if you'll want to wait around that long though." Yuri laughed as he answered the excited man's question. However a thought came to mind. When was Viktor going to leave? He was a traveler right? Surely the man wasn't going to stay for too long. Would he be on his way today? "You know, you haven't asked me where the nearest town is." Yuri mused out loud. 

"Huh?" A confused and nearly thoughtless expression greeted him.

"I would think that you'd want to be on your way soon since you're a traveler. But you haven't even asked where the closest town is, let alone what there is to see around these parts."

"Am I a bother to you?" Viktor asked as he stopped looking at his hands. "I can be gone if you need."

"No, that's not what I meant!" Yuri felt a pang of sadness in his chest. It would be hard to see the first person he's meant in forever leave. "You can stay as long as you want."

"Really?" Viktor sounded like a lost puppy when he asked. His face turned towards the grass as they walked. 

"Yeah, of course. Having you around is great!"

 

The two curled up in bed after another long day. Three days had already passed since they met. Viktor had stuck around to help Yuri take care of the animals. Yuri learned quickly not to question it, but fell asleep every night wondering if the traveler would be there in the morning. 

"What do you want me to talk about tonight?" Viktor asked as he lay on his stomach. He bunched the pillow up in his arms and stared sideways at the less-than-sleepy man next to him. It had become a routine at this point. Viktor would talk about his travels as they laid in bed at night. Yuri would fall sleep as he listened. 

"Why are you traveling?" Yuri asked. He'd been wondering about it since they met. What could push a man to leave all he's ever known to follow the open road? Maybe if he just knew, he too could wander the world.

"That's quite the topic." Viktor mused. "I've never been close to my family. They tried to arrange a marriage for me a few years back. I didn't want that. They didn't care." He paused and thought back on what must have been an argument. "I left."

"That seems like an extreme reason to leave. Everyone has arranged marriages." Yuri chewed on that thought for a bit. Huh, with no parents or family around he'd never get married. Especially if he lived like a hermit in the hills. 

"I guess so. But there was no love. I can't marry someone I don't love." 

"That makes sense." Yuri mused to himself.

Viktor rolled onto his side and laid next to the boy. They were so close they were nearly touching. Soft blue eyes stared back into eyes that held the whole forest in them. "I've told you before, but I'm not trying to travel to any particular place. At least not one on any map." 

"Oh?"

"I'm trying to find something." He searched the expression on Yuri's attentive face. "I've been traveling to find where I belong. No matter where I've looked though, no babbling brook nor field of flowers has enticed me."

"If you're that lonely, just stay here." Yuri said before he could stop himself. He'd been wanting to say that for a long time. 

"I'm not sure if you want me here though." A smile had crossed his face from the offer, but a pain glinted in his eyes. "I don't just want pretty words from a worry wart."

"I do want you here. I'd be sad to see you leave." Yuri confessed. 

"The reason I left after being engaged," Viktor stared. Yuri seemed confused by the sudden jump in topic. "is because I don't harbor feelings for women." 

"So?" Yuri seemed confused. "Why is that important?"

"Because, I love men. My family found that appalling. If you do too, I'll leave. You won't ever have to look at me again." Viktor held his breath. He hadn't told anyone this since leaving his family behind. 

"I care about you." Yuri replied. "I would never ask you to leave for something so minor."

 

It had been weeks. The weather started to warm up even more. Summer days had come and the heat blazed down. This didn't deter the strong traveler from chopping firewood every day. Yuri couldn't help but be grateful for that though. It meant he didn't have to. This let him give more attention to the animals. It also gave him time to fix up the house. The roof needed patched up after a rather bad storm a few weeks prior. 

Yuri grabbed some tools and hay from the large shed and wandered towards the house. Viktor was helping him carry the thatch for the roof. "You know, I think the sheep like you too much." Viktor said he he stared at Yuri.

"Oh? Why's that?" He asked while leading the way. 

"Because," Viktor's eyes watched a fat sheep who walked right next to Yuri. "one of them always follows you around. I've noticed it since day one."

"Oh him?" Yuri looked over at the sheep meandering along with them. "This is Makkachin. He's been my sheep since he was born. All the rest of them I inherited from my dad when he passed."

Viktor stopped and stared down at the sheep. It looked at him and gave a soft baaa sound. A smile broke out across his face. "Nice to formally meet you Makkachin." He said, absolutely smitten by the animal.

 

Two months had elapsed. All the firewood they could possibly need was cut and the animals were all put away for the night. The two men sat on the hill side looking up at the night sky. "That one is Ursa Major." Yuri pointed up at the sparkling stars. "The story goes that a beautiful nymph swore chastity to the gods, but Zeus found her alluring. The two eventually had a child together. This angered the other gods. Zeus's wife, Hera, banished her to live as a bear."

"How horrible. Just because of love?" Viktor asked. 

"Well, her husband did cheat on her for the 100th time." Yuri joked. "Years later her son came upon her in the woods. But he took his spear out to strike the beast down, not knowing it was his own mother. Zeus saw what was about to happen and swept them both up in a mighty gust of wind. The two became stars in the sky. Forever glittering down on earth, crying over what has become of them."

"That's so sad." Viktor said softly. His hand reached over and placed itself in Yuri's. The two lay back on the hill as he continued to talk. The excited sheep herder kept pointing to constellations and retelling their stories for the traveler. The night had worn on and it was about time for them to go inside and fall asleep. 

"Would you vow to chastity?" Viktor asked. His beautiful blue eyes reflected the intense glittering stars. 

"I don't know. I might as well already have." Yuri laughed. "I don't think there's any hope for me in this life. No one is around to arrange my marriage. I'm horrible at talking to other people. I don't even talk that much when I go to the market. I'll never find someone like that." Viktor's hand squeezed Yuri's. The herder turned his head and felt the grass scratch his cheek as he stared at the other man's slightly sad face. "Would you?"

"Vow it? No. I feel like I was cursed to it though." Viktor said in a soft voice. His eyes seemed to hide the hundreds of thoughts that raced through his head.

 

Winter had set in by now. The two men stood on the newly built porch. They watched as the snow fell and the sun set early. The animals were put away for the night already. Yuri's eyes stared up at the gloomy grey sky above. His stars were gone. 

Viktor held the boy's hand in his. He gave a gentle squeeze to reassure him that they would be back soon. Yuri looked back at the man and stared into his blue eyes. There would always be stars to see as long as Viktor was around him. 

The older man stared back. His glittering eyes fell upon the tan skin that stood out against the endless snow. The black hair that grew to the boys neck was getting long enough to cut again. This boy was like a warm heart personified. Everything about him was warm and inviting. He had grown to be a bit more on the chubby side since Viktor volunteered to do most of the hard labor. The man stared down at his little herder in deep passion. He didn't mind. It made Yuri's hugs that much better.

Greedy arms pulled the dark haired boy in to an embrace. Viktor couldn't stop himself now. Not have the months they had spent together. Not after the dreams they've shared and the conversations they've had. His lips pressed against Yuri's. The two men stood on the porch as the snow fell. Neither of them dared to break the kiss first. Yuri's hands wrapped around the once-traveler's body and held him close. 

"Even if I'm cast into Heaven itself," Viktor softly proclaimed, "I will always find my way back to you."

Yuri looked up at the man with wide eyes. Tears speckled his cheeks as the man held him.

"So please, just love me as sincerely as I love you. You'll never have to be alone again."

Yuri felt a flood of salt water wash his cold face and sting his skin. "You don't have to be so dramatic." He laughed before standing on his toes and kissing the other man back. "But I'll keep you to your promise."


	3. Celestial Navigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic depictions of violence towards the end. Abuse mention.

"The heavens call to you and circle about you, displaying their eternal splendors..." -Dante, Purgatorio, Canto XIV

 

"Captain, there's a man overboard!" 

The sun was barely beginning it's decent in the late afternoon sky. The waters were calm and not a single boat was on the horizon. A crew of twenty some sailors started to run around the large vessel. "What are your orders?" Asked a crew member. 

The distinguished captain pulled out his spyglass and looked at the body that floated on the waves in the distance. A young man bobbed in water. He looked unconscious. "Leave him for Davy Jones. He's passed already." The captain proclaimed. He retracted his spyglass and tossed it in his coat. "We keep on course and pray that's not our fate." A morbid frown crossed the captain's lips as he took up his station and kept the boat on the right path. 

A loud splash sounded from next to the boat. A few members rushed over to see what had caused it. "The quartermaster had jumped overboard!" Someone shouted. 

The captain rushed over to the railing and watched as the stubborn man swam towards the body. "Get back here, Viktor!" He slammed his boot against the wooden ship and grit his teeth. "If you make it back I'll have your head!"

Everyone on board watched as the man's long silver hair trailed in the glittering water. He slowly made his way against the rough waves and up to the man. He grabbed the boy and started his way back to the ship. This time the waves made it harder. The whole crew shouted and cheered on the quartermaster. Once he was close enough they all started to help both him and the water bound boy. 

The man he had saved was out like a light. He was freezing from the ocean waters. His skin was oddly pale for having been on any kind of boat. His short black hair clung to his pale face. He was small and clothed in a mostly torn up outfit. Cuts and lacerations covered his body. His shoes were missing and he had nothing of value on him. 

Viktor pushed the crew out of his way as ocean poured off of him. He rushed over to the man and looked him over. There were signs of life. The quartermaster pinched the boy's nose and tilted his head up. "Mickey, push on his chest like I taught you." He directed. "Phichit, get the bandages from under deck. He looks to have lost a lot of blood from these cuts."

Nikiforov leaned over the man and started to breath into his mouth. The crew buzzed around, talking and shouting as they watched. The captain watched from his raised position on the back deck. As skilled as the man was, not even Viktor could bring a soul back from the locker.

"1,2,3" Viktor counted before breathing for the man again. Mickey kept pumping the man's stomach and looked on with worry in his eyes. "1,2,3" the man counted again before taking another breath. "Push harder!" He directed 

After the longest 2 minutes of their lives, the boy finally spat up water and coughed. He started to breath again, but it was clear that he would remain unconscious. Phichit knelt down where Mickey once was and started to patch the man up. The crew cheered and yelled in triumph. 

"Back to work!" Shouted a rather angry captain. He stormed down on deck and pushed the men aside. His hand latched on to the soaking wet shirt of quartermaster Viktor. "You are coming with me for insubordination!" The wet man was yanked off the deck and followed the captain inside his quarters. 

The only one daring to disobey an angry captain was Phichit, who stayed behind to patch up any wounds that looked to still be bleeding. 

 

The boat squeaked and groaned as the man started to wake up. A lantern swayed in the room and lit up only so much. The boy sat up carefully and took in the view around him. None of it looked familiar. He certainly didn't remember having been on a bed, much less in a pirate's quarters. 

Confused brown eyes stared around the cabin. Shaky legs tested their balance as he stood up. The man wobbled a bit but quickly got used to the movement. He looked around. His hands skimmed dusty tables and boxes. His eyes went over the few books in the chambers. They were mostly of medical practices. Maps and papers covered with names and numbers littered the cabin. Some had loot amounts with how much was claimed, who did what during the raid, and mark downs for what appeared to be demerits from the captain.

"You're awake?" A voice asked. The boy turned around and found a freshly dressed man sitting next to the only large window in the cabin. The silver haired man closed the book he was reading and placed it on the nearby shelf. His eyes stared at the boy. They were as blue as the unforgiving ocean. There was something frightening behind that gaze. The rescued man stood in shock as he looked over at the smiling man. "Do you have a name, or at least a voice?"

"Yes, sir!" The boy suddenly shouted as he tensed up and completely faced the sitting man. "My name is Yuri. Katsuki Yuri!" 

"No need to stand on formality. I'm not the captain of this ship." Viktor gave a gentle laugh as his eyes softened. 

"Where am I, sir?" Yuri stayed tense. Even those appealing eyes couldn't ease his mind.

"You're on board the mighty pirate ship Hasetsu!" Viktor stated. He stood up and walked over to the boy. "Can you take a seat on the bed? I'd like to give you a quick look over." 

The washed up boy sat down and looked up at the man. "Why am I here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that. We found you floating around in the ocean here a few hours back." Viktor slid the oversized shirt off of the kid with little protest as he spoke. "Much longer and you would have been a goner for sure." 

"I-I don't remember anything." The boy stuttered and looked down at the man's skilled hands. Those deadly blue eyes skimmed the boy's torn, tan body. Fingers softly brushed over the healing wounds. 

"Looks like quite the ordeal." The man muttered more to himself. "Lay down for me." Gentle hands pushed the washed up boy onto his back. 

"What are you...!" Yuri jumped and whipped his head down to find the sliver haired pirate resting his head on Katsuki's chest. 

"I need you to relax and take a few deep breaths. I'm just listening for your heart beat." Viktor closed his sapphire eyes. 

The boy stared down at the man as he slowed his breathing. There was something peacefully about the man suddenly. His long white eye lashes brushed his slightly pink cheeks. Long strands of silver hair slipped out of the man's sloppy ponytail and tickled Yuri's bare stomach. The cabin was so quite, it created the illusion that this man was simply asleep on top of the boy.

"Hey, idiot. You can fall asleep on your new pillow after I interrogate him." The captain stood in the door way with his arms crossed. 

Viktor lifted his head up and looked lazily at the angry pirate. "I was just giving him a quick exam. No need to be so rude to a guest." Yuri tentatively sat up in the bed and looked over at the figure as the two traded words. The light from the setting sun engulfed him in a bright orange. The man stood with only a silhouette to show. 

"He's not my guest. For all I care you can throw him back to Davy Jones!" The captain took a few commanding steps into the cabin. The dim light of the swinging lantern caught the features of the man. A disapproving scowl plastered itself on his young face. Only one green eye was visible under his blond hair. "What are you staring at you water rat?" The captain looked past the quartermaster to the now frightened Yuri. 

"Now, now, captain. You can come off as a bit scary when you use that angry voice." The silver haired man laughed and tried to calm the other one down. 

"What is your name?" The captain tried again, this time keeping his voice low.

"Yuri Katsuki." The boy said. He swung his feet over to the side of the bed and looked up at the captain. Somehow this guy was less scary then the invasive quartermaster. 

"You will address me as Captain Yurio Plisetsky." The man fell into a wooden chair behind him. He propped his boots up on the nearby table that was covered in papers. 

"Captain, you're getting my work all wet and crumpled." Viktor pouted.

"Shut it. You're smart enough to write it all down again. As for you, water rat, I want to hear everything. If I don't like what you have to say I'll throw you back in the water." Yurio crossed his arms and glared at the washed up man. 

"I don't know what you want. I don't remember much beside my name." 

"Where are you from? Who do I blame for raising such a dumb child? What skill qualifies you to stay on my ship?" Captain Yurio spat in annoyance as he listed a few examples. 

"Oh uh, I grew up in Spain. I don't have a trade to fall on right now. I used to just be a messenger boy. But I'll work really hard on anything you tell me to!" He shouted the last part quickly as if worried he'd be back in the ocean before finishing the sentence. "I don't even know which way land is." Yuri said solemnly. 

"Oh great, another waste of space." Yurio frowned as he stared directly at the boy. 

"Hey!" 

"You know, I could use a cabin boy to help out around here. I'll even keep him in line so he doesn't bother you." Viktor cut in. He smiled and looked back at Yuri. "Can you read?"

"Yeah! I used to run papers for the print shop all the time. I taught myself how to read in my free time."

"Perfect. So what do you say Captain pleaaaasetsky?" Viktor smiled and had a fun time of elongating his mispronunciation. 

"Never do that again." The captain demanded as he stood up and wandered towards the door. "I don't want this rat to get a cut of our loot. He is not to lay a single finger on any doubloon, silver piece, or the scavenged goods." With that, the captain slammed the door behind him. 

"You must have caught the captain in a great mood." The quartermaster said as he stood up and stared back at Yuri. "Starting today, you work under me."

 

Weeks had passed since Yuri was saved from the ocean. He'd gotten used to his job as cabin boy. The man just tidied the chambers and cleaned the deck. He'd even help another one of the cabin boys below deck from time to time. In the later parts of the day, Quartermaster Viktor would teach him the trade. He'd pour over numbers and math equations. It was confusing for the most part, but the man was always warmly regarded and praised when he got something right. In the late evening when it was time for Viktor to retire, he read to Yuri. Medical books laced with words of wisdom were Viktor's favorites to read.

"Do you remember what the alcohol is for when you dress a wound?" Viktor asked as he set down the medical book. His sparkling blue eyes drifted over to the attentive boy who sat on the cabin floor. 

"To disinfect?" He ventured. It sounded weird that rum could do that, but as Yuri quickly learned; medicine was weird. 

"That's right!" Viktor smiled as his white eyelashes laid against his cheeks. The boy couldn't help but be smitten when the quartermaster praised him. Something about closing those dangerous eyes left everything else at peace. "Now, it's off to bed. We've got to be rested for tomorrow." 

"You always say that, but every day is the same." Yuri pouted. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his vest and dew rag onto a free chair near him. 

"One can never be too sure about what the next day brings. You might be asked to help out on deck if a storm comes. Or you'll carry cargo to port if we find land." Viktor stretched his arms up in the air and gave a long yawn. His hair glinted in the dim moon light coming in from the window he sat at. It was as if Yuri had the moon all to himself. 

Yuri climbed into his hammock and rolled to face the other man. "You have this thing about planning for every what-if situation, huh?"

"I like to be prepared here. It keeps the captain off of my back." Viktor laughed. The man stood up and started to strip his clothes off. They piled on the floor around him before his pale foot kicked them off to some unseen corner. The man stood bare for only Yuri to witness. The first few nights this surprised the boy, but he'd quickly gotten used to the quartermaster's naked body. The man blew out the swaying lantern and crawled into his bed in the dark. 

"Somehow, that just doesn't seem to suit you." Yuri mused out loud.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know how to explain it. You just never struck me as the kind of person to have their feet on the ground." Yuri smiled and watched as the shadow cloaked lump got comfortable in bed.

"You've got to be here. Or else it's the locker for you." There was a tinge of sadness in Viktor's voice as he spoke. "I started on board this ship three years ago. I have seen so many good men pass for such stupid reasons. When I started, death was expected if you were hit by a gun shot or if your wounds turned white." 

Yuri stayed quiet as he listened. There was a tense feeling in the air that kept him from speaking. It just didn't seem like his place. 

"I lost a few buddies because of it. I even lost my son." It sounded as if the man were crying now. 

"You had a son?" Yuri whispered. 

"He was about ten. His mother died at birth and I was all he knew. He worked so hard to make my life easier. Cutest little pirate ever." Yuri's eyes had adjusted to the low light by now. He watched on as the man buried his face in his hands and sparkling tears ran down his redden cheeks. "One day he fell into the water and no one noticed. My son clung to the boat for hours, trying not to get left behind. He must have been in the ocean for nearly a day by the time we found him."

"That sounds horrible." 

"He was frozen, as if death was already trying to claim him. I tried to dry him off. No matter how many blankets I piled on he was still sick. In only a matter of days he had ran a fever and died." Viktor let out a heart broken sob that shook the cabin. "If I had known what I do now, I could have saved him!" The man shouted in despair. 

"I'm so sorry." Yuri's voice hung softly in the air. He was unsure he was even heard by the crying man.

"My Makkachin will never grow up because I failed him." Viktor cried to himself. "I made a vow that day: to learn all I could and save as many people as possible." 

"That's so noble of you."

"This might sound weird." Viktor suddenly said with a calmer demeanor. "But saving you that day, it was like saving myself from the guilt and the depression." Those crushing cold blue eyes pierced the dark room and stared over at the hammock where Yuri lay. "It was like a second chance. A reassurance that I'm doing the right thing. "Thank you, Yuri."

 

After a month on board, even the captain had taken a liking to Yuri. The two spent some of the earlier morning hours together on deck. Yurio would steer the ship as the crew changed over and fed themselves. 

"You see that bright one right there?" Yurio asked as the air whipped through his yellow strands of hair. His garden green eyes shined in excitement. "That one is the northern star. It's so well known that anyone can set their compasses by it." 

"Hey, Yurio." Yuri said in a half dream-like voice. 

"That's Captain Yurio." The man corrected. 

Yuri disregarded the correction and just continued on. "Thank you for picking me up."

"Huh!?" The captain was stunned by the sudden comment. His green eyes looked over at the cabin boy who leaned against the rail in front of them. 

"This ship feels like a family to me. You've all taught me so much and took me in like I was just another relative during the holidays."

"Don't go getting mushy on me now, water rat. If it were up to me you'd be at the bottom of the ocean." The lean man tried to sound as stern as possible as he said it.

"My family wasn't very close." Yuri started to reminisce about his childhood. "Dad was a drunk and my mom was so uptight about the social convention. She had the maids raise my sister and I. We never even talked to our parents unless it was for their benefit." The salty air blew Yuri's short black hair out of his face as the morning sunlight came over the horizon. "I grew up resenting them and wanted to travel somewhere far away. I always hoped that there was a place where their neglect wouldn't hurt as much as it did in that house."

Yuri closed his eyes and felt a tear drip down his cheeks. It glinted a beautiful orange as if a blossom ready to bloom. "No mater how far I traveled, I could never find that place. Now I know that I was really looking for friends to share experiences with. People who filled the void." 

"That's so sappy, water rat." Yurio commented. "It's time to put some food into that delusional head of yours. Off to the galley with you."

Yuri turned around only to see the captain avoiding eye contact and staring ahead at the waters with an almost happy expression on his face.

 

"Captain says we'll make port soon." Viktor laid in his bed with his arms under his head. The quartermaster stared at the dark wooden ceiling as he spoke. 

"Yeah, I heard about that. The whole crew is restless now." Yuri swung in his cot, not yet feeling tired. "What are you going to do once we hit land?"

"What I always do. Split the loot, look for new medical books, and get a decent meal." The silver haired man laughed at his own quip. "What about you?"

"I haven't thought too much about it." Yuri admitted. 

"Will you be leaving us?" There was a slight pain in the man's voice as he asked. "You're here by accident anyway."

"Not as much as you think." Yuri whispered. His eyes were half closed as he thought out loud. Soft brown eyes swam in memories. "The day you rescued me, you asked me why I was even in the ocean."

"I remember that." Viktor sat up in his bed and fixed his salt water blue eyes on the other man. "Did you remember something?"

"To be honest, I never forgot. I was just so scared that you would throw me overboard if you knew." Yuri felt his heart jump into his throat as he finally came clean. "I didn't have the coin to travel far so I figured I would stow away on a merchant ship. I don't know what I expected to happen, but everything went horribly. I was found a few days into the trip. The captain sentenced me to a lashing." Yuri's hand caressed one of the worst scars on his shoulder. "After the crew had their fun, they tossed me overboard and left me for dead."

"I figured. When I examined you, your wounds told me the full story." Viktor chewed on his bottom lip. "I figured if I didn't say anything, you would never have to know you were beaten.

"You're such a dad." Yuri gave a slight chuckle. "Now that you know everything, will you tell the captain?"

Viktor climbed out of bed and steadily made his way through the cabin. He looked down at the boy who swayed in the hammock. A gentle hand rested on Yuri's head. He ruffled the younger man's coal black hair as a sweet smile crossed his face. His half-lidded eyes brought about a sense of comfort. "No. Its up to you if you want to tell anyone. I don't think anything would change if you do."

"Thanks for listening, Viktor."

"Thanks for trusting me."

 

Twilight was a surreal time on the ship. The sun had set and the ocean grew dark, but not enough to look like oil under the wooden boat. The last lights of the sun sparkled on the edge of the world and the stars started to twinkle in the giant liquid mirror. Yuri had come to find himself sitting on the front deck during this time. 

Most of the crew stayed in the galley to eat. The captain was in his cabin finishing his upper class meal. The deck was quiet, making it the perfect place to contemplate life. Yuri would dangle his feet over the side and stare at the gentle water, his mind racing. 

Viktor had quickly learned of this habit. He often found himself up on deck with Yuri towards the end of the journey. He never spoke to the boy. Instead, he stared at the sky and just kept watch over him. Some nights his mind wandered just as much as the cabin boy's. 

Tonight was an unusual night though. For the first time since starting this routine, Yuri decided to talk while sitting on the deck. "I know you wanted to protect me," He started. Viktor's attention snapped away from the scenery and towards the younger man. "but there's things that you can't be protected from. Like the past." A soft wind whipped around the boy as he spoke. His short black hair seamed to float around his tanned skin. 

"I'm a father. Protecting someone is all I can do in this life." Viktor replied. His deep blue eyes watched the dancing hair as more stars started shining down on them. 

"My father used to beat me. He always had trouble with the family business and took it out on me. I didn't mind much since it kept him from hitting my mom or sister." Yuri's head rolled to the side as he thought back on those days. 

"He's no dad. He's just a monster." Viktor bit out. He felt his face scrunch up and his fists tighten.

"My father was no kraken. He was just another pitiful, flawed human. Just like you, just like me, just like every other person in this world. My mom turned a blind eye and ignored him. When she wasn't out acting like just a normal wife, she was cooped up in bed depressed."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Despite all that they have done and despite my upbringing, I'm not searching the world for a person to replace my father. Sure it feels like I'm missing something, but a dad isn't it." Yuri turned his head away from the water and looked back at the quartermaster. His soft brown eyes burned with a passion. His face portrayed his emotions and determination. "No matter how hard you try, no one you ever meet will fill in the gap left behind by a loved one! Stop lying to yourself and move forward."

A sudden gust of wind blew past the two as Yuri's words lingered on. Long silver stands of hair that escaped the older man's ponytail whipped around his stunned face. His eyes widened in surprise. Tears welled up in his eyes and stung his face. "But I..." The man whispered softly. He wanted to say how much he needed to protect Yuri and how much he loved the boy. All he could do, though, was feel his heart break apart just as it did on that day years ago. Somehow, this still felt like losing a child. Silver stands of hair clung to the man's wet face as he stood on the deck silently falling apart. 

Yuri stood up and faced the quartermaster full on. "When we reach the shore I'm moving forward with my life."

 

Things were tense between the two men. It had only been two days and already their entire routine had changed. No more reading or evening medical practice. Yuri stopped showing interest in the quartermaster's trade and instead spent his time helping out the captain or fooling around with the rest of the crew. The only thing they hadn't changed was how they talked to each other at night before drifting asleep. Somehow, the other's voice was what tricked them to slumber on the swaying ship. 

"Tomorrow we reach port." Yuri mused out loud. 

"Then tonight is goodbye." Viktor replied in a cold voice. Distance was the only thing that kept their inevitable parting from hurting so much. 

"Hey, how come you never became a real doctor. You know, like one of those esteemed white coats at those fancy buildings? You seem to know enough." The younger man asked. 

"I tried, actually." Viktor laid half asleep in his bed. "For some reason the stigma of working as a pirate doesn't lend much credibility to you when job searching. I often get called uneducated and a horrible person." 

"That's so far from the truth though. Can't you just show them what you can do?" Yuri puzzled at what kind of person they were missing out on by denying Viktor a spot in medicine. For all they know, he could come up with a cure for whooping cough.

"I gave up on that dream a while ago." Viktor lied as sleep gripped him. "Keeping my crew alive is all I need." 

"You know, for a bloody pirate you really suck at taking what you want."

"Heh, I know."

 

Yuri stood on deck next to the captain. His daily duties were done and he was shoved off the main deck as the crew hurried to make preparations. Land had been visible for some time now, but they were finally pulling into dock. The crew was as loud as ever. Their excitement was conveyed in the hard work they did taking down the sails and lining the boat up just perfectly with the dock. Captain Yurio's skills at the helm showed his expertise even at such a young age. 

"What caused you to dedicate your life to the ocean?" Yuri asked as the ship slowly approached the dock. 

"Huh?" Yurio's face dropped as he was blindsided by the normally quiet cabin boy. "That's a stupid question. I did it for the gold of course." 

"Is that really all it takes for a man to risk his life on dangerous waters?" Yuri mused. 

Captain Yurio looked over at the man. He was slumped against the rail watching everyone on deck work like a perfect machine. His eyes seemed to be searching for something. "I wasn't well liked on land." The captain confessed. "Something about my face was off putting to everyone around me."

"No kidding." The man joked. 

"What's wrong with my face!?" Yurio shouted. "I think I happen to look quite fine!"

"You're right captain! Forgive my remark." Yuri straightened up as the boat drifted into place. A few men started jumping down onto the wooden dock to help pull the ship into place. 

"I was picked on and blamed for most things. I decided that I didn't want to live like that. I had met a strong fearsome pirate who showed me even the scariest of men could be respected if they surrounded themselves with the right people. So that's what I did." 

"Everyone on this ship seems to be here for the same reason." The man thought about how over the months on board he had heard many stories like his own. 

"Hey, if you want to say goodbye to Viktor, you better do it fast. He's quick to leave once we've made port." Yurio gave a side glance at the man in front of him. "He should also have your pay for the past few weeks of work." 

Yuri looked at the jade eyes that watched over him. They said all that the captain couldn't. The man nodded and started for the quartermaster's cabin. 

"Hey, water rat! If you're ever looking for another ride on my ship I expect you to work twice as hard. I gave you a discount this time."

A smile broke out across Yuri's face. Just hearing the invite got him into a better mood. The man raced into the room he had come to call home. "Viktor!" He shouted and looked around. The room was empty and still rather clean from Yuri's work that morning. The scattered papers were missing and the quartermaster was no where to be found. A small bag sat on the table in the middle of the room. Underneath it was a note that simply read "Yuri's payment".

Katsuki's face dropped as he realized what this meant. He burst out of the door and looked around the boat. He saw Viktor drop a pouch much like the one that was sitting on the table into Phichit's hands before walking off the ship. "Viktor!" Yuri yelled from his spot on the upper deck. The older man didn't turn around or even seem to notice the call. 

Yuri broke out into a sprint and raced through the working crew. He weaved around the goods that littered the upper deck and made his way to the front of the ship. The man jumped onto the rail and barely caught himself from falling overboard by clinging to one of the ropes near him. "Viktor!" He shouted with all his might. 

The silver haired man started to walk past him on the docks below. This time Yuri was sure he was being ignored. "If you want to ignore me and never even see me off before we part ways, then fine! I'll let you continue to live your life as the sad, lonely father without a family to speak of." Viktor stopped as he listened to the man's rant. "Or you can choose a better life for yourself here and now. The world is huge and full of things that are meant to be shared with others." The quartermaster turned to look up at the man struggling to stay balanced on the railing. 

"I promise to spend the rest of my life with you as your family!" Yuri proclaimed. "Not as a substitute for your son, but as your partner. All you have to say is that you love me as much as I love you." His voice lowered a bit as he finished. Uncertainty filled his thoughts. He worried that he was putting himself out there too much or that he had misunderstood their bond. "Be a pirate for once and take what you want!"

Viktor stared up with a harsh expression on his face. He clenched his fists at his sides before answering. "Yuri, sail next to my side forever."

The younger boy let go of the rope and jumped through the air. Tears stung his face as he cried in joy. Viktor rushed forward with arms outstretched to catch his falling partner. The two collided and tumbled down. "You idiot! You could have hurt yourself!"

"You're the idiot! You almost let me get away." Yuri cried as he clung to the older man. "Don't ever do that again. Don't ever leave me."

Viktor wrapped his arms around the crying man and held him close. "I promise I won't."

 

 

The clang of metal sword on metal sword rang out loudly in the cavern. A rough battle between pirates raged on. Yurio lead the invading attack with his ever loyal crew of misfits. The defending pirates scrambled to reach what weapons were close by when Captain Yurio pulled a sneak attack. With a home base hidden deep inside a cave, there was no where for them to run.

Any defending pirates caught off guard were quickly dispatched to Davy Jones. Next to the ruthless captain stood his first mate and right hand man, Yuri Katsuki. After five long years dedicating his life to piracy he was now known world wide as a force to be feared. The dangerous man used the rough terrain of the cave to his advantage and brought the final blow down on any who dared to cross blades with him. 

Yurio had quickly sectioned off the world renown pirates, the Barbarossa brothers. He was fighting both of them off at the same time as his crew ransacked the few enemy pirates that were left standing. Yuri had been trusted to lead the crew in this part of the attack. He advanced into a large hidden lake inside the cave where the brothers had hidden their treasure and ships. Dim light from man lanterns and torches glinted off the piles of gold and goods. 

Phichit lead a section on to one of the boats to scout for any hidden pirates as Yuri broke away. He rushed over to the middle of the room where Yurio was out numbered. The man was starting to become over whelmed by the two great pirates. The coal haired swordsman rushed in just in time to block a blow that would have struck his captain down. 

"About time, water rat." Yurio bit out as he fended off one of the brothers. 

"Miss me that much?" Katsuki asked before jumping forward and landing a shallow blow on the older Barbarossa. The man worked hard to keep his footing on the wet cave floors. He used to the slick ground to his advantage by running forward and dodging a blow. He ducked down as his momentum carried him forward still. Before the famous pirate captain could protect himself, he was cut down and laid on the ground bleeding out from a sword that had pierced him all the way through his lung and out the back of his coat.

"Show off." Yurio criticized as his battle continued. The younger brother charged forward fueled by spite and anger. He lunged for the blond captain but moved to slow. Yurio had blocked the blow and deflected it. He pulled out his gun with his free hand and let off one shot into the other man's stomach. 

"Cheating." Yuri chastised. 

Yurio shook his head while rolling his eyes. It was more like using all his resources. His attention quickly turned back onto his battle as he danced around the large room. The man used his agility to win his battle. He gracefully dodged every blow and quickly slashed the man down with a few shallow cuts to tire him and disarm. After a bad cut to the arm, the remaining Barbarossa fell down out of breath and loosing blood. 

Captain Yurio kicked the man's sword away and walked up to him. He pointed his flintlock pistol at the man and delivered the final blow. 

"Cold as ever captain." Yuri commented as he tore off a piece of the older Barbarossa brother's coat. He used the material to clean the blood off of his sword. 

"You're one to talk. You didn't give him a fighting chance." The two looked down at the older brother who had gone quite pale from his blood loss already. 

"I don't toy with my prey like you. I'm not a cat." Yuri sheathed his sword and gave his captain a smug smirk. "I think the score is now 57 to 52." 

"Watch it. Cockiness will cost you your lead." Yurio retorted as he wiped off his own sword.

While the crew carried as much loot back to the ship as they could carry, some of the treasure caught Yuri's eye. "Hey captain! Think I can call dibs on these?" 

"Why do you want those for? They'll just get in the way."

"Can I ask a quick favor of you as well?" Yuri asked as he shoved the gold into his pocket. 

"I think I stopped liking you as much once you started treating me with such familiarity." Yurio griped. "Make it quick."

 

The Hasetsu drifted victoriously away from the island and back into the open ocean. The crew drank and sang in triumph over their win. Yurio sat back and watched his crew get wasted on rum and what food they could find in the raid. His jade green eyes searched through the crowed until he found two men who had grown together over the years. From his vantage point, Yurio watched the cabin boy turned swordsman take out his loot. Gold glittered in his hand as he offered it to the quartermaster. With no surprise the older man gasped and clung to his partner. Yup, that's the reaction Yurio expected. An oddly satisfied smile crossed his face as he leaned back and watched the two men excitedly make their way over to him. It was about time to make good on his favor. 

"Yurio!" The swordsman shouted as they rushed up to him. The two panted as they stood breathless in front of the blonde man.

"That's captain Yurio." He corrected. Five years and they still didn't honor his title. 

"Yurio, he said yes!" Yuri smiled a huge smile and continued. "Will you wed us now? Like you promised?"

"Captain!" Yurio corrected again. 

"Did you see the rings?" Viktor gushed as he showed off the glittering gold band around his finger. 

"Ugg whatever. I pronounce you idiot and annoying." Yurio scowled. "You may now bother somebody else."

"At least say it right." Yuri complained. The two men pouted as they looked down at the slumped captain. 

"I will when you do." He retorted. 

"Will you pronounce us, captain?" Viktor asked. 

"I now pronounce you as husband and husband." Yurio said in an official voice. 

The two men laced their fingers together and laughed. 

"Now kiss and enjoy the night. Tomorrow I'm working everyone twice as hard." Yurio shooed the men away. Viktor and Yuri leaned in and let their lips linger on the others for just a few short seconds. Yurio would never tell either of them, but he was happy. A smile crossed his face as he watched two of the most important people in his life share such a precious moment. 

"I love you." They both whispered into the cold night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note worthy head cannons that didn't make it into the story:
> 
> Phichit is the other cabin boy on board. He and Yuri often compete to see who can do their work the fastest.  
> Phichit saves a plate for Yuri at dinner while Chris often tries to take it for himself.  
> Yurio taught Yuri to sword fight after Yuri learned that bookkeeping wasn't something he was good at.  
> The hammock is still set up in the quartermaster's room. Whenever one of them is mad the other has to sleep in it.  
> Viktor is horrible at actually getting into the hammock and the hilarious attempts cause Yuri to stop being mad.  
> Yurio picks up stray cats and keeps them on board the ship to fend off mice.  
> Yuri's not allowed on the ropes of the ship for the first few years since he doesn't have good sea legs.
> 
> Feel free to comment on what head cannons you came up with for this AU.


End file.
